The Lost Hatter
by amy.ward.906
Summary: A teenage girl finds herself in Wonderland, she thinks it's all a dream, something from her nightmares until she meets someone who brings her back to reality and back to the home she always wanted
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

"One little rabbit, two little rabbit, three little rabbit …" all the way to "ten little rabbit," he counted, the way he always did. It was our special way of playing hide and seek. He came to find me calling out, "Where's my little bunny?" Only when he couldn't find me, he started to panic, then he saw my bow and a piece of my dress by the looking glass. "NO!" he cried out.


	2. Time to Return

Time to Return

I woke up struggling to breathe, just like last time. It was the same dream every time; only to me it was more like a nightmare. The last memory I had before being separated from my brother, David. See we were playing hide and seek at my Uncle Charlie's camp and I fell through the looking glass after getting too close. The police found me later that night wandering around, and since Children's Services couldn't find my brother David, they claimed I was experiencing some type of delusions. I was evaluated and put into foster care, but no home ever lasted all that long because of my problems. By the time I was 15 years old I had been deemed hard to place and distant, not wanting to attach myself to any foster family so I was placed into a group home. Well, not to long after my 16th birthday, I had the nightmare again. Only this time it felt more real than it ever had. I felt odd, you know different, when I woke up. I hadn't had the nightmare since I'd been placed here. I knew then that I had to go back and find out what this meant. Back to the looking glass.


	3. The Journey Home

The Lost Hatter

Everything started out normal the next day. I got up, went to school, came back to the group home, ate dinner and went to bed…well except for the going to bed part. After lights out and bed checks, I snuck out the window. I know I probably should have tried to go back during the day but for some reason I felt I had to go back at night. Call it a gut feeling. Well my gut feeling was right not even 5 minutes after I snuck outside I managed to catch the uptown bus. About 15 min. later the bus was in the business district. When I was younger I always thought that this part of town was strange. All of these shops just clumped together, no pattern or logic to it. I began staring out the window in a daze and almost missed it. There it was, Chang's Antiques. I pulled the cable to signal a stop. I got off and started walking back towards the shop (the bus has passed by it by about half a block). When I was in front of it I almost passed out. There was a sign I didn't see before. FOR SALE OR LEASE CALL ***-****. I should have known it wouldn't still be here after all these years. I walked over to a bench nearby and sat down. Now I am not usually emotional but right then I felt like giving up I wanted to scream and hit or kick something. Then I saw something glint in the distance. I looked up thinking it was a streetlamp reflecting off a car window or something, but when I looked up I didn't see any cars. "_Great, now I am seeing things." _ Then I saw the glint again coming from inside a building. I cut across the street and went inside the building, which I now noticed was a parking garage. The glint was coming from the 3rd level. I then realized the glint was coming from a mirror. _"Ok, now who puts a mirror in a parking garage?" _ Then the glint shone again, only this time it was like a flashlight blinding me. Then I heard a noise behind me and I panicked. That's when I fell into the looking glass. I started gasping for air and then all of a sudden landed on something and hit my head. That's when darkness took over

**A/N : hey everyone well this is the 3rd chapter in my very first fanfiction, don't worry it's not done yet. the parts in **_italics _**are my character thinking please review and let me know what you think **

**Disclaimer : i do not own anyone except my own character, oh and by the way her name is going to be Amy but i don't own Hatter/Andrew Lee Potts or anyone else in upcoming chapters(although Andrew/Hatter is pretty cute)**


	4. Alerting the Queen

Alerting the Queen

The Queen of Hearts and her son Prince Jack were in the middle of discussing some problems at the Casino such as whether new employees should be hired or if they should somehow go into the concept of animatronic employees when suddenly one of the cards came bursting in. "Your Majesty!" "You rude oaf, how dare you just burst into this meeting! Whatever the problem is, it can wait!" But Your Majesty, I thought you would want to be notified." Fine I suppose you won't be quiet. What do I need to be notified of?" "It's the looking glass, ma'am," Number 7 replied, "It's active." "WHAT? That's impossible! It's hasn't worked since…" The Queen and her son Jack Heart looked at each other. "Mother," Jack said. "Do you really think…?" "I don't know, but we are going to find out. Jack, take 3 suits, Number 10 and a Scarab and get to the woods quickly. Find out what is going on and report back." Jack gathered the men and took off, leaving his mother deep in thought. While waiting for her son's report she had a few people around the Casino get a room ready. If what she thought was true, then today was going to be a very good day indeed.


	5. Waking Up

Waking Up

Coming into consciousness at first all I was aware of was the softness under me and my head throbbing. As I opened my eyes everything around me slowly came into focus. I took into view of where I was and realized I was in the woods. _Great, now I'm dreaming._ Except it didn't seem like my other dreams of the woods. As I got up and brushed the dirt and grass stains off my butt, I looked around and tried to figure out where in the woods I was. Suddenly I heard a noise nearby, like a high pitched squeal only it did not sound like a wild pig or anything. It sounded more like a cross between a growl of a bear or lion and a screech of a hawk or an eagle. To be honest it freaked me out, so I did the only thing I think of doing which was to run. I ran for what seemed like an hour but was probably only maybe 5 minutes if that. After I stopped to catch my breath, I listened for whatever it was I heard before, but I didn't hear anything except the wind. _Good I've lost it._ I looked around trying to figure out which direction I should head in. As I looked around I saw a lake or some form of water in the distance. I headed towards it thinking maybe I could spot a boat or someone out on the water and get a ride. I know that sounds stupid taking a ride from a stranger but right then I were desperate. As I approached the water I saw what I thought was a blimp or a helicopter of some sort landing. I started to walk towards it, when some men in suits came off. A few of them were wearing sunglasses and there was a blonde guy who looked to be the leader. I hid behind a tree thinking these guys looked like bad news. "Your Highness, should we start at the looking glass?" "No," the blonde guy replied. "Whoever activated it probably started heading this way already." _Crap, are they looking for me? What did I do?_ While they were talking I figured I could sneak around them. I started to tiptoe away when...SNAP! I stepped on a twig. _Please don't hear it._ "Did you hear that? _Guess not. _ "It came from over there just beyond that tree." In less than a minute I was surrounded. The blonde guy looked at me. "My name's Jack, do you need a ride?"


	6. Arguments and Faces

Arguments and Faces

**Previously: "My name's Jack, do you need a ride?" **

"Yeah, thanks…" I said hesitantly. I didn't really want to go with this guy, but sensing I did not have much of a choice I followed him, while his suits(guys in suits, I know lame name but what else am I supposed to call them? MIB wanna-be's) followed me. We flew to a casino and disembarked and went inside. Once inside I stopped walking. Jack realized I was not following him and gave the suits a look like go away and once they left, he asked me "Are you alright?" "Look, am I in trouble?" "That depends," Jack said. "On what?" I replied. "Did you activate the looking glass?" I gave him a questioning look, "The what?" A voice from behind me said, "Don't play your ignorance girl.". I turned around to see who it was. "Well Jack, is it her?" Jack told the lady, "I don't' know Mother. I've barely had a chance to question her." _Man I hate it when people talk about me like I'm invisible._ "Hello? I'm right here. What do you need to question me about? Am I in trouble?" Well that depends, did you activate the looking glass or not?" _Didn't we just go over this? _"You mean the big ornate mirror in the woods?" "No I meant the one in the kitchen. Of course I meant the one in the woods girl." _Man this lady has an attitude problem_. Jack intervened and said, "Being sarcastic won't help Mother." _Okay so this witch is his mother._ "Look all I know is I came through the mirror from the parking garage into the woods okay?" Jack asked, "The parking garage?" "It must be where the looking glass to the other side was put." "I heard it was an antique shop," Jack said. I then replied, "The antique shop closed. How did you know about that?" "Well we have to control where the looking glass's counterpart ends up don't we?" "I guess," I said shrugging, not having a clue what they were talking about. Jack then looked at me and said, "Well how about we talk in the conference room?" "Okay," I said, still a little freaked out about everything, started walking there. Then we were stopped by this guy. "Hey Jack, I thought you were coming over for tea." "Sorry David I'm going to have to reschedule." "That's fine." Then this guy looked at me, "Who's this?" I looked at Jack, "You called him David." "Yeah that's my name," the guy said. "Who're you luv?" "Hatter," I said, almost whispering. Then all I saw was blurred faces and blackness


	7. Waking Up Again

Waking Up…Again

**Previously: "Hatter," I said, almost whispering. Then all I saw was blurred faces and blackness**

"Hey, she's starting to come around," I heard a voice say as I opened my eyes slowly letting everything come into focus. "Twice in one day, that has got to be a record." I said as I slowly sat up. "Take it easy there, luv. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell." "Yeah and it feels just great," I replied. "She's responding with sarcasm. I think she'll be okay." "Can you stay with her David? I have to go tell my mother that she's awake." "Yeah, we'll be fine," David replied. Then Jack left the room. David then looked at me. "What?" I asked him. "Why did you call me Hatter?" "I've always called you that, ever since I can remember. You called me- "Rabbit," he said cutting me off mid-sentence. He stared at me for what seemed like forever. "Amy?" He asked me, looking hopeful. "That's my name" He came closer and hugged me. I tensed up until he started stroking my hair like he did after my nightmares when I was little, and then I just hugged him back, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry," I said starting to cry. He pulled out of the hug and looked at me. "For what," he asked me. "I was too close to the looking glass. I didn't listen to you." "It's okay," he said wiping the tears from my cheeks as they dripped from my eyes. "I should have made sure we weren't that close. How's your head?" "Still a little sore," I replied. "I'll go get you some ice okay?" "No please don't go. If you go I'll wake up and I'll never see you again." "Is that what you're worried about?" "I have nightmares quite a bit. I want to wake up and you're still here." He pulled me into his embrace and said, "I'm not going anywhere Rabbit, not this time." He helped me to my feet and we went and got the ice for my head together.


	8. Coming Home

Coming Home

**Two months later…**

David and I were back at my Uncle Charlie's camp. I had adjusted back to everything pretty well considering how long I had been gone. It was early morning and I had woken up just as the sun was rising, so I went down to the lake to get a good view of the sunrise. Out of nowhere hands were put over my eyes. "Guess who?" "The Mad Hatter" I replied. "How do you always know," he asked, turning me around. "Well Uncle Charlie was snoring when I left." I walked closer to the water, took off my shoes and dipped my feet in the shoreline. David came over, bent down to wet his face with the chilly lake water and out of nowhere…SPLASH! "Hey what was that for?" "You were too quiet." "Oh you…" I said splashing him back. We stood there having a water fight until… "Can't a knight get any sleep around here without any whippersnappers disturbing the sanctity of nature before dawn," he said standing at the edge of the forest. "It is dawn," I replied back. "Hmmph…" he grumbled and stormed off. David and I looked at each other for a moment before we started laughing. "We better go help Charlie with breakfast," David said. "Yeah maybe we should." As we walked back to camp I looked at David and asked him, "I'm really home, aren't I?" "Yeah," he said back nodding his head. "You really are." And for the longest time in my life I felt contented. I really was home. And I hoped nothing would happen to change that.

_The End_

**A/N: hey everyone this is it. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know. I will be posting other fanfics in the near future so please follow me okay? Thanks for reading**


End file.
